


Aphrodite's Servant

by AlphaFeels



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: I kinda hate Poseidon tbh and the idea of Jason being Aphrodite's servant instead is much better. The image wouldn't leave my head so fanart I guess.





	Aphrodite's Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aphrodite's Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100162) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> I kinda hate Poseidon tbh and the idea of Jason being Aphrodite's servant instead is much better. The image wouldn't leave my head so fanart I guess.


End file.
